


All angels go to Heaven

by blueberrytater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytater/pseuds/blueberrytater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a trial to send all the fallen angels back to Heaven, and Castiel is all for it, until he hears what the trials are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All angels go to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> My friend on tumblr had this idea about having a trials to send the angels back to heaven and thought since Metatron took Castiel's grace because he was in love with someone aka Dean. so she designed these trials around that and I decided to write it since she said she was unable to

Team free will were in the kitchen. Castiel sitting at the round table, staring into his empty coffee, Sam digging through the fridge looking for something to eat, and Dean fiddling with their new coffee maker. Kevin barged into the room.”Guys, I think i found the spell that Metatron used to make the angels fall” Castiel cringed at the use of angels and fall in the same sentence. Kevin gave an apologetic look at him. “Anyway, it was the product of a past love between an angel and a human, The bow of a cherub used to grant love to humans and the grace of an angel in love with a human.” Castiel hung his head, like he needed to be reminded what he had done. Sam quirks an eyebrow, “So Cas, who's the lucky human?” Sam smirked having an idea. Dean looked at Castiel confused. “Yeah Cas who is the lucky human who got your human love” Castiel continued to look down, not meeting Dean’s eyes. After a few moments of silence, Cas cleared his throat, “I-uh I’m going back to sleep, being human takes a lot more energy than I thought” He got up from the table, and walked rather quickly to his room. Sam tried to hide his smirk as Dean continued to look confused and then shrugged it off.

\--  
It was late afternoon when Castiel finally walked out of his room, to his relief Sam was the only one at the bunker at the time and had his face buried into books and his laptop, so he was sure he could slip by him to get a drink. “Hey Cas,” Sam said without looking up from his books. Castiel jumped. “uh- hello Sam, doing some research I see” Sam nodded “I was seeing if there was a reverse spell to what Metatron did” Cas looked over at Sam. He continued,”and there is, it would send all the fallen angels back to heaven.” Castiel, now, walked over to Sam and looked at his screen. “What do I need to do” Castiel asked quickly. “It has the same concept as the first one, you have to melt down the blade of an angel used to defend a human, The blood of a human that an angel is in love with and The wings of the angel whose love caused the others to fall, which would be you Cas.” Sam explained. Castiel nodded, “I don’t know how I’m going to do this I mean i don’t have a human who i am in love with” Sam rolled his eyes “Yeah you do.” “No I-” “Don’t bullshit me Cas, everyone who has eyes can see it.” Castiel sighed and sat down in the chair across from Sam.” I don’t think thats true” “Why don’t you tell him, Cas” Castiel hung his head, “Because Sam, every single time I try to fix something I broke I mess it up! I tried to stop the apocalypse but I just caused more problems! then when I tried to fix heaven I just shut all the angels out and become a human in the process!” Castiel was yelling at this point. “How could Dean even think about me in that way if all I do is fuck things up for him even more than they were! At one point Dean wouldn’t even talk to me! how could he love me back!” Sam could see Cas’ chest rise and fall fast due to his anger and heavy breathing, he could see the tears well up in his eyes like a dam ready to break. Sam stood up. “Cas listen, I know that Dean can be a oblivious prick sometimes but just give it a chance, you don’t have to tell him until after you’re done the trials if you want.” Castiel nodded calming down, “How am i suppose to get Dean’s blood without telling him about the trials” Sam smirked, “I’ll just ask him to fix something, he’ll cut himself at some point during the process, and when he gets up to clean it up you grab the blood” “What about the wings part?” Castiel asked. Sam started to think , his face looking like he’s in pure concentration. “Maybe they just go when you perform the spell.” Castiel nodded and sighed. “We should get started on this right away”

\--  
The next few days, Cas and Sam got started on the trials, Sam took Cas’ angel blade and melted it down. Cas tried Sam’s plan of having Dean fix things, but somehow the older Winchester did everything without a scratch, so Cas went with plan B. Castiel walked up to Dean one day and said “Dean I need your blood.” The hunter looked at the ex-angel. “Why?” “Because I’m checking for STD’s.” Dean’s face went from disturbed to a laughing fit. “this isn’t funny Dean, I’ve learned that STD’s are very dangerous” Dean stopped laughing and pretend to wipe a tear from his eye. “Yeah, yeah, Cas, Fine whatever” Dean held his arm out and Cas took a little blood from his arm. Castiel nodded and looked satisfied with his work. He left without another word.

\--  
After Sam and Cas got the 2 out 3 things they needed, they told Dean that they found a hunt in a forest and that they would be back later. Dean protested and said he was coming with. They agreed to let him go, so they don’t look suspicious. When they arrived Cas got the melted down angel blade and Dean’s blood out of the trunk, as Sam set up everything they needed for the spell. Dean stood watching them confused. Sam had set up a small table with a bowl to mix the two things together. Once they were mixed Sam started to say the beginnings of the spell. When Sam stopped at the end of the verse, were Castiel’s wings would be started to light up and form a wing shape. The trio stood in silence and looked at the lights behind Castiel. Cas was confused so he looked into the bowl with the liquid and saw what they were looking at. Right behind him, where an outline of his old wings, tears began to form in his eyes but he dismissed them, taking one last look at his beloved wings, he looked at Sam as a signal to continue. He did, and once he finished the light wings shot up into the sky taking the mixture with them. The sky lit up in different colors and then solid white and then back to the dark of night.  
“Okay what the hell was all that?” Dean finally spoke up. Castiel shuffled his feet and Sam looked around at the scenery. “Is anyone going to tell me or am I going to have to guess like we are in fucking 6th grade?!” Dean was getting angry, Castiel could tell. Cas sighed and spoke up, “ That was a spell to send all the fallen angels back to heaven.” Dean’s eyes widened in shock. “And why wasn’t I told about this?” Sam then spoke up, “Well uh there’s things Cas wanted to tell you and he wanted to wait until after the trials.” Castiel looked up at Dean. “The trials included the blade of an angel used to defend a human, the blood of a human that an angel loves,” He met Dean’s at that one.”And the wings of an angel whose love caused the others to fall” Dean didn’t have a response, his face was a mixture of shock and something else Castiel and Sam couldn’t get. Castiel started toward the car with Sam behind him. Dean shook out of his state and rushed to catch up with them and stood by Castiel and grabbed his hand and squeezed it.  
“I love you too by the way.”


End file.
